Ivan's Revenge
by Casselz
Summary: It is after the Grand Magic games and Ivan wants revenge against his spy that betrayed him.
1. Captured

It is after the Grand Magic games and Ivan wants revenge against his spy that betrayed him.

The guild hall was buzzing with excitement. Everyone was present other than a select few that were returning from last minute jobs. Once they arrived they would all have to stay in preparation for the upcoming Harvest Festival.

Levy looked around the hall excited to see everyone that she hasn't seen for a few months. She was sitting at a table with Lucy, Erza and Juvia. They were all deep in conversation with each other. The thought of Gajeel popped into her head, she was overjoyed that she would see him soon.

"What is wrong, Levy?" Erza asked her.

Levy looked up shock and realized she had sighed overly loud, her face turned beet red. "Oh, Nothing."

Juvia jumped up across the table and got into Levy's face, her eyes wide. "Juvia does not believe that."

Lucy bursted out laughing. "She's thinking of seeing Gajeel."

"Oh," Erza started. "What juicy images are you thinking." Erza pressed.

Levy quickly shook her head, "Nothing!" She argued further, her hand thrusted out in defense as she backed herself against the bench.

Erza and Juvia both giggled. They loved teasing Levy about her confusing relationship with Gajeel.

"Well why are you so red?" Cana asked walking over and laying down over the table.

The other four girls laughed and Levy's blush just deepened.

"Oh, Calm down Levy." Lucy started. "We know you like him and that you guys have done things. That you both have seen each other…."

Levy threw herself at Lucy covering her mouth with her petite hand. She didn't need the whole guild to know what they have done. All the girls bursted out laughing again.

Jet and Droy looked over at the girls, they knew what the 4 were teasing Levy about. It struck both of them at home but they accepted the relationship between the two. They did warn Gajeel though that if he ever hurt her they would kill him, and to their surprise he said he would welcome it. They both sighed in unison in their shared depression that neither of them got Levy. Suddenly the door opened and everyone's eyes went to it to see who would be joining them.

Gildarts entered the hall and the whole building roared like the walls were going to fall down. And then chaos started… wait that was normal… Natsu ran up to Gildarts demanding a fight and the floorboards were broke by his face hitting them, and he was knocked out.

Gildarts walked over to Cana and handed her a small box. She looked at it a little irritated because she never wanted anything from him but then a small smile crept on her face as she took the small present. Gildarts then grabbed his bag off his back and dumped the contents over Cana. The contents where all call cards.

"I DON'T NEED THESE." Cana erupted. "I ACCEPT THE SMALL GIFT BUT NOT THESE!" and the argument between the two continued.

Levy smiled at the little argument, she got up from her seat and headed to the bar. She sat down near Master Makarov and Mirajane and ordered a juice.

"What's up?" Mira asked her.

"Just curious if you've heard from Gajeel and Lily."

"No I haven't yet, they should be back soon though." Mira smiled at her and walked to a few of the tables making sure no one need refills.

Levy sighed agitated, Makarov looked at her and then patted her on the head. Levy giggled at his fatherly display. She turned on her barstool and watched the whole hall next to Makarov. It was peaceful even with all the chaos going on around the hall. Levy smiled to herself she loved her friends and the life she was building with them.

There was suddenly a loud crack above them. Makarov and Levy looked up at the ceiling as a giant sphere lacrima came crashing down in front of them. Everyone jumped and looked at the giant sphere as an image started to focus within it.

Levy gasped, her hands flew to her mouth she thought she was going to be sick. Tears crept into her eyes as she looked at the image, her chest aching.

The image was Gajeel. There was gashes and bruises across his abdomen and chest. There was an ugly large blackening bruise on his left shoulder, the other shoulder appeared to dislocated. There was a steel collar tight around his neck with 4 chains going to lacrima pillars. His lip was broke and still bleeding. His right cheek was swollen and 2 of his piercings were ripped from his brow, blood streaming from the gash that took their place. His long raven mane was gone, it was crudely and unevenly cut, some places too close to his scalp that they were bleeding as well.

Lucy and Erza joined Levy at her side. Natsu, Grey and Juvia stood nearby watching the lacrima.

A buzzing started within the lacrima. The guild hall was silent. Suddenly the buzzing stopped and there was a loud crack as lightning went up the chains. Gajeel reared as the lightning hit him.

"GAJEEL!" Levy screamed as she jumped of the stool.

Lucy grabbed Levy's, not knowing what would happen if she touched the lacrima. Levy took a step back toward Lucy as tears streamed down her cheeks.

Finally a scream of agony ripped through Gajeel's clenched teeth. Levy whimpered at the sound and finally fell to her knees. The lightning stopped and Gajeel went limp against his collar.

Sickening laughter started from within the lacrima.

Makarov growled at the sound. Laxus walked up next to him and crossed his arms across his chest.

Ivan finally came into view. Levy felt like she was on fire and wanted to jump and strangle the man.

"What are you doing?" Makarov growled.

Ivan laughed again. "Getting my revenge." he grinned wickedly. "Give me what I want and I might release my traitor."

"Traitor?" Levy whispered to herself in question.

"You can have whatever you want, just let him go right now." Makarov said.

"Just fucking forget about me." Gajeel finally said, Levy jumped at the sound of his voice. "Don't fucking give him…" a loud crack erupted as Ivan's fist connected with Gajeel's left cheek.

Levy stared at Gajeel as he remained still and quiet.

Ivan turned back to them. "You have 3 hours to get me what I want or he is dead." Ivan walked out a view as the buzzing started again. And the lightning started again.

Levy screamed but didn't hear what she said herself as the lacrima cracked and shattered in front of them. Levy put her face into her hands and started to cry. She wasn't sure if she was upset for what was happening to Gajeel or for his condition. All she knew is she was now just pissed. And her face was now hot.

"You're a fucking dumb ass." Gajeel growled when the lightning stopped, his chest was heaving from the pain. Ivan was standing next to the door.

Ivan stepped towards him, grabbed him tightly around the neck. "Now why would you say that."

"Your father will never give you what you want…" Ivan tightened his grip, but Gajeel fought on. "Your own son beat you and 4 of your minions to a bloody pulp…" Gajeel was now wheezing. "And you just pissed off the whole guild…" Gajeel grinned at Ivan as he clenched his other fist, "You just started a fucking war."

Ivan growled and tightened his grip more. "Either way I can still kill you if I so wish."

"But you won't cause you don't have any other hostage." Gajeel grinned widened as his face started to redden, he felt the need for air grow but he kept his grin wide and his glare on Ivan.

Just as Gajeel was about to lose consciousness Ivan finally released him and started cursing at him. Gajeel coughed from the air hitting the back of his throat and he wheezed.

"You can say whatever you want but the moment they show up without what I want I will be here to kill you." Ivan threatened as he pulled a remote from his coat pocket and hit a button. The buzzing from the lightning lacrima started again and Ivan left the room.

"Fuck." Gajeel said closing his eyes. "Lily, please be okay," he whispered to himself. "I am sorry Makarov for failing you," he continued as the buzzing suddenly stopped. "Levy…" and he was his by another charge of lightning.

Levy was watching the spot where the lacrima was, she couldn't even think after watching the one she cared for the most being tortured. She almost hated herself knowing she couldn't just walk up to the door of the disbanded guild and demand him back.

"Mirajane find out where Gajeel and Lily were completing a job at." Makarov shouted the instant the lacrima had shattered.

"The mountains just outside of Crocus." Mira answered instantly.

"Happy, Carla, Jet Hurry that way and search for Lily," Makarov shouted across the hall. "Once you find him rush him to any medical help he may need. QUICK."

Jet nodded and was instantly out the door Happy and Carla hanging onto him as he went into his quickest pace.

Makarov looked up at Laxus, "I need you and everyone that is willing to go to head to Raven Tail." He then turned to Laki, "Head to the Rune Knight's post here and tell them what happen and escort them to Raven Tail, make sure they have medics." He finally turned to Levy and Lucy. "And finally, Levy, Lucy and Wendy I need you 3 to go with Laxus but when you guys are inside go directly to Gajeel, deactivate the Lacrima, get him stable and get him to the hospital as quick as possible."

Levy was still in a daze but did hear what Makarov had said. In an instance Lucy grabbed her hand and they were on Laxus's heels as they raced out of the guild hall.

Everyone was following them as well, everyone was ready for war. Levy smiled to herself, she knew everyone was bored with not having anything to do but some jobs.

Makarov watched as the guild hall emptied. Mavis suddenly appeared next to him. "Ivan is at it again?"

"This time is the end, I will make sure he is arrested and this does not happen again."

Mavis nodded, "If he isn't arrested you can bet that Laxus will make him regret every decision he has ever made."

Makarov nodded, "I have to go postpone the festival, I promised to force Gajeel to be in it this year." He headed out of the hall and headed towards the mayor's house. Mavis looked around and saw she was all alone. She hated not being able to use her magic to help.


	2. Raid

**I do not own fairy tail.**

 **Note: Thanks for all the reviews, please post more if you wish. Also just to let you all know, I wrote this cause I also wondered on what Ivan was going to do but no one was writing it so decided I would. Thanks again, enjoy.**

Levy stared at Lucy's hand clasping her own. She was still dazed and lost in what she saw. She was running her mind on why or how this had happened. She looked up at Laxus in front of them as they went up the last hill before the known location of Raven Tail's Guild Hall.

Laxus finally stopped at the crest of the hill and turned back making sure everyone was still behind him. Of course Natsu and Grey were throwing punches at each other, something along the lines that Natsu tripped Grey. Juvia was glaring at Lucy. Erza was glaring ahead trying to ignore them. Mira was talking to Cana about others' personal problems. Bickslow was watching Lisanna as she talked to Evergreen and Elfman was staring at Evergreen. Fried was like Erza ignoring everyone else. Laxus grimaced for a second, thinking of how ridiculous his guild mates were, but they were his family. Everyone was finally gathered around them.

Levy looked at Wendy behind her, she looked determined and ready for whatever was waiting for them. The 3 girls looked down at the guild hall and how dark it was. Levy looked back to Laxus as he cleared his throat.

"Everyone look out for Obra, he is most likely involved in all this." Everyone nodded knowing the problems Obra caused them during the games.

Natsu launched forward excited for the battle. Laxus grabbed onto his scarf pulling him back. "And you are not allowed to destroy the building." Natsu instantly started sulking.

They reached the door of the building, Laxus looked back at Erza and Mira. They launched forward going through the door with Grey, Natsu, Juvia, The Thunder Legion, and everyone else to follow. Laxus looked down at the 3 girls that are to retrieve Gajeel.

"Just remember you can't enter the room if the Lightning lacrimas are on and you can't touch him until you make them inactive." The 3 girls nodded. "Stay close to me."

Laxus entered the building with Lucy, Levy, and Wendy in tow. The rest of the guild had already gone to work with the battle. Laxus scanned the room, Obra was nowhere in sight. They made it through the small battle to the stairs and headed up them. They made it to the landing and there was 2 frightened guards standing at the entrance of the hallway. Laxus smirked, they were nearly shaking. Laxus launched away from the girls and hit the two men simultaneously without lightning. The men both fell the same and were unconscious.

Laxus looked down at the men and saw keys attached to one of their belts. He reached down yanking the keys away. He turned and tossed them to Wendy. He turned back and ran down the hallway. Levy and the others close behind him.

Laxus came to a set of double doors, he looked down the rest of the long hallway. "I'm guessing this is my stop." He looked at Levy. "You 3 have to continue on your own." The 3 nodded at him and took off down the hallway.

Levy walked down the hallway, she had released Wendy and Lucy when they left Laxus. She could hear the same noise from the lacrima telling her that Gajeel was being hit by the lightning but she didn't hear him. She felt her eyes tear up but kept running everything she need to do through her head. She had her light pen in her hand and made it to the door. She looked at Lucy, her light pen was in her hand and Wendy was holding the key that Laxus got off the unlucky Raven Tail members that was guarding the entrance to the hallway. She continued to listen to the lightning, Laxus told them not to enter the room when the lacrimas were active. Levy felt her fingers itching, she almost didn't care if she would be hit by the lightning, she just wanted to hold Gajeel.

The noise finally stopped, Levy reached for the doorknob and continued running the steps through her head. She opened the door Lucy close behind her and grabbing her shoulder. She tried not to look at Gajeel but she felt the tear roll down her cheek. She looked up at Lucy and nodded, they went to the closest pillars to them and deactivated them. They went to the next two and deactivated those.

Levy then ran in front of Gajeel, she grabbed his face with both of her hands. He was fully unconscious, the blood down his face had dried.

"Gajeel?" Levy said.

There was of course no answer. Tears continued down Levy's face.

"Levy." Wendy said, holding out the key that she had in her hand. Levy looked at it and quickly grabbed it with shaking hands. She quickly turned back to Gajeel and went to the collar around his neck. She missed the key hole about 5 times before she was able to drive it home.

Gajeel fell forward into Levy's arms and finally they were able to see his back for the first time. He stopped halfway to the floor, his wrists were locked with wide cuffs and they were chained to the back wall tightly. Levy handed Lucy the keys as she was walking around to the cuffs. Wendy stood grabbing his shoulders.

His right arm was broken in multiple spots. There were gashes all over his back from lashes from who knows what. His left shoulder, as they thought, was dislocated.

Lucy finally was able to undo the cuffs, Levy and Wendy slowly turned Gajeel and laid him on the floor. Levy placed Gajeel's head on her lap, she ran her hand over his hair unable to believe that his mane was gone.

Wendy went to his right side and placed her hands over his arm, the small green glow started. Levy thought she was going to throw up as the sickening snaps of his bone healed. Wendy then put her hands over his Left shoulder, another sickening pop as his shoulder relocated into it's socket. Wendy then ran her hands over the rest of Gajeel's body making sure nothing else was broken. Finding there were no more bones she put her hands over his chest and poured her energy into him.

Levy looked up at Lucy, "This is bad." She muttered, Lucy nodded and Wendy looked up at them.

"Just a few more minutes and he should be stable to move." Wendy huffed, both Lucy and Levy nodded.

Levy looked back at Gajeel's battered face, she hoped for him to hang in there.

Laxus entered through the double doors. He found who he was looking for as he entered. Ivan was standing, his back towards the door, looking out the giant window that looked to the mountains behind the guild hall.

"Where's Obra?" Laxus asked right away.

"Long gone, he did one job for me and that was to catch Gajeel for me. He can't be caught by the Rune Knights."

"So you know that they are on the way?"

"Of course, The old man isn't that unpredictable."

"Are you going to run?"

"No, unless my own son will let me go."

"You're not my fucking father, and no I will not. I am just not allowed to kill you."

Ivan turned around, anger marked his brow, "I'm the one that made you buy."

"Bull Shit!" Laxus launched across the room as a torrent of Shikigami ripped around him. He encased his body in his lightning hitting Ivan squarely.

Jet made his way towards Crocus. He had let Carla and Happy go a few minutes ago to let them search from the air. Jet wished they would have time for Levy to do a locating spell to find at least and approximate area other than just between Crocus and Magnolia.

Jet crested the next hill and saw an elderly lady walking towards him. She was wearing a maroon cape and carrying something small and black. Jet narrowed his eyes trying to see better.

"Grandeeney!" Carla yelled as she dive bombed towards her.

Jet skidded to a stop and accidently skid past her and had to jog back.

Porlyusica scolded at Carla for calling her by her true name. Carla smiled softly up at her and Porlyusica finally gave in liking hearing her true name once more. She turned her attention back to the small creature in her arms.

Jet finally got back to them, Happy landed next to Carla in front of Porlyusica. In her arms was Lily, unconscious but alive, Lily was holding tightly in his small paw a yellow headband. Jet's eyes widened, it was the yellow headband that Levy gave to Gajeel after the Grand Magic Games.

"Will he be okay?" Jet asked Porlyusica.

"He has taken the same effect as Carla experienced during the Grand Magic Games."

"Obra," Carla whispered.

Porlyusica nodded. "Some rest and he will be fine." She handed Lily to Jet. "Get him back to the Guild quickly to rest, he doesn't need further treatment."

"Why were you out here, yourself?" Jet asked.

Porlyusica glared at him. She pointed towards Magnolia, "Go."

Jet nodded and turned to go back towards Magnolia, pausing for Carla and Happy to latch onto his back.

"Thank you," Carla said as Jet took off again.

Wendy finally sat back exhausted but her work mostly complete. Levy and Lucy grabbed Gajeel's arms and heaving him up over their shoulders.

"Holy Fuck, you carried him all the way across Tenrou Island." Lucy groaned as she bared half of Gajeel's weight.

Levy laughed as she welcomed the familiar weight. She realized that Lucy didn't even know how much her and Gajeel have trained together since then and how much she was actually use to his weight from all the sparring they did.

Wendy ran to the door and opened it for them as they walked through it back out into the hallway. They headed the way they came, they started to approach the double door as Laxus came out. Laxus jogged up to them and took Lucy's place carrying Gajeel.

Lucy stepped back sighing with relief. They continued down the hallway and then struggled down the stairs. As they entered the main room of the hall the Fairy Tail members fell behind them as they made it to the main door and outside. They came face to face with the Rune Knights and a few carriages. Laxus and Levy got Gajeel to the nearest one and lifted him into the back. Wendy and Levy stepped into the back after they got him in. Laxus was talking to the driver quickly.

"I'll see you guys back in town." Lucy yelled at them as Laxus stepped back and the driver whipped the boar and the carriage lurched as it went as fast as it could. Levy looked at Lucy quickly before all her attention went back to Gajeel.


	3. Wishing I had a chapter for you

Hey guys. I am sorry that I do not have the next chapter ready yet. School, work, and just life is not being fair with my writing time. So sadly I am no where near having the next chapter done and ready. So please bear with me, I will have it updated as soon as possible for you guys. I don't dare give you a day I might have it ready because I have no guarantee for time to write. Thank you guys for hanging in there and I will have the next chapter up ASAP.

Also sorry to break the news but I am going to be finishing Break before continuing with Ivan's revenge. It has proven difficult to attempt to work on both Gajeel/Levy fanfictions at the same time. But don't worry because I plan on having only two more chapters on Break and should be done hopefully in the next month.


End file.
